The Optimist
by Crimson stars and Silent stars
Summary: The Doctor you tell me? Doctor Who? / Who is this person who always stays true? / Who has he been in the far distant past? / What is in store for the future you ask? A poem for each of the Doctors and who they have been (The cover image, Unstable Regeneration, belongs to JohannesVIII on Deviantart. Seriously their work is amazing)


_Same software, Different case_

 _Same man, New face_

The first one's here to start us off

This one began with a nasty cough

Grumpy and old with a twinkling eye

Wise and kind would he personify 

One day Susan, I shall come back

But this path you shall not again track

First one here and first one gone

Unknown then, he would live on 

Onward we go, to number two

A replacement maybe, but on us he grew

With a funny run and a little hop

He captured our hearts with his floppy mop 

And to top it off a little flute

Move aside, the next one's en route

Number Three is on his way

But no one forgets you, not for one day 

Onto Number Three, a colourful time

Always on earth, a curious paradigm

"The Dandy Doctor", he was so-called

With monsters and spiders and Masters enthralled 

A man of action, this one would be

Swashbuckling and sword-ship he'd take up with glee

Time to correct a mistake of the past

After the spiders, this one won't last 

How can we forget? We all adore

With a lengthy scarf, it's Number Four

"Do I have the right?" he inquires

"To choose who lives and who expires?" 

With him is Sarah, Leela, and a Time Lady

Would you like a Jelly Baby?

The moment has been prepared for all

The Time Lord goeth before the fall 

And now we come to gentle Five

For decency, good, and honour he'd strive

The youngest one of the cache

He'd smile and say, "Sorry, must dash" 

More malice and death and fatality

He'll face his cruel fate on Androzani

A race against time, to save a friend

A tragedy is how this one will end 

"Change my dear, not a moment too soon"

Six will not stand for any buffoon

Curly hair and some dreadful taste

He'd save the day with humour and haste 

On Gallifrey he finds the Valeyard

A reflection of himself, a flip of the card

Enigmatic and stern to a fault

A bump on the head, this one would halt 

Unlimited pudding, unlimited power

Seven could give you an awful glower

Unshakeable faith, he'd give to young Ace

Quite the professor on everything Space 

"If we fight like animals we die as them too"

In America he'd find his luck had ran through

Always within had a master plan

A father, a teacher, a good kind old man 

With Eight we find life beyond the show

With Charley and Lucie, he'd learn to grow

A world with no time, a house that's alive

A Meddling Monk, a struggle to survive 

"Believe me, I'm not a part of the war"

He'd rather die, than settle the score

Fast or Strong, Angry or Wise

"Heal Thyself", is the last thing he cries 

And now we stop for an interlude

The Doctor of War enters the feud

The Last of the Time Lords, he will create

Forged in Fire are the men of great 

Now We enter all anew

Number Nine comes into view

Northern, Leather and Fantastic

Fighting new monsters, and quite sarcastic 

This one would make a good Dalek, it seems

He is quite willing to go to extremes

It's alright, now please don't cry

"You were fantastic, and so was I" 

Number Ten is on his way

Always tormented by that final day

Wild as his hair would suggest

His wonderful friends will bring out his best 

The Time Lord Victorious, he would become

Brought to the brink by the sound of a drum

Remember the best; Rose, Martha, and Donna

"Wilfred Mott, it would be my honour" 

"Still not Ginger!" Eleven laments

His moral sense can be quite intense

The hoper of hopes and the dreamer of dreams

With nothing but words he can topple regimes 

Life is a pile of good things and bad

To the good things, my friends will always add

We are all different people, all through our life

He will never give up, no matter the strife 

Not good, not bad. Just and idiot with a box

Twelve is not what you'd call orthodox

Without hope, without witness, without any reward

The price is never too high to afford 

Do what you do, because it is right

For no other reason, for no other fight

Burning the old me to make one anew

Be kind always and to yourself stay true 

Who knows what the next one will bring

A brand new face, a new song to sing

Kind, Joyful, Loyal, Resilient

Whoever she is, we know she'll be brilliant!


End file.
